Origins: Vincent Demontique
by enigmatic-evil
Summary: The Origin Of The Superhero Anarchy Charachter Vincent
1. Chapter 1: Love And Loss

It was an ordinary day at Palmer Senior High School in Milwaukee Wisconsin. Atleast as ordinary as could be concidred. PSH was a huge school, housed 2300 students, for a highschool it was one of the largest in the city. And as per the ordinary day. Vincent Demontique, modle honors student was walking to school.  
  
Vincent was a good kid, his parents were bright, cheery people. They made sure their son was a good kid and did the right thing. Well, his mother did anyway. His father beat him like a son of a gun, most evenings. Thankfully, he died when Vincent turned 15.  
  
Now Vincent was 17, In grade 12, his graduating year. And things were on top of the world. He had a beautiful girlfriend that he loved. And he was often getting the best grades in his class, let alone the school.  
  
But as all situations, everyone has enemies. And a group of kids. Lead by one Jimmy Garner hated Vincent, hated his grades, hated how he, even though an obvious 'nerd' could get the hot girl, hated how he just made everything seem so easy. The four boys walked towards Vincent, and the mild mannered teen just as per usual tried to ignore them. He walked by them and Jimmy leveled a heavy shoulder into Vincent causing him to drop his text books and lose his glasses.  
  
Vincent groaned as he hit the ground, picking up his glasses, he head Jimmy's voice "Oops, sorry about that Vincent, here, let me help you UP!" And the surge of pain ran through vincents body as Jimmy kicked him square in the ribcage.  
  
A teacher, Mr. Stevensen was soon there, and broke it up, he helped Vincent up. "Vincent my boy, are you okay?"  
  
Vincent just nodded. "Eh, nothing I havent...ugh, Havent handled before." Then, there she was running towards him, about to give him a big hug. The love of his life, his girl. Haley Norton. She gave him a large hg and a kiss.  
  
"Im sorry Vincent, I saw them and I made a b-line right for you. But they already got here. Im so sorry they bother you. They're just jeallous."  
  
Vincent hugged her and nodded. He took his textbooks from Mr. Stevensen, and took Haley's hand in his other, and walked to the school.  
  
"Ugh, how are you Haley?" he asksed softly. Always soft spoken, Vincent has never been really the strait forward talking kind of guy.  
  
Haley just smiled and snuggled into him as they walked "Im good now that you're okay. I really hate those guys. I think Jimmy's just mad because I dumped him, then started going out with you."  
  
Vincent smiled "You're lucky I happened to be at that party. Or I would've been too shy to ask you out." He smirked as they walked into the school.  
  
The interior of the school was very nice. It had a marbel styled floor, the roof, instead of tiled like most schools was a neat stucko-tile form. It was a 3 floored school. And really it was large enough to make some colleges shame. Vincent's locker was on the second floor. Hayle's locker was conveniently enough, across the hall from his. Vincent set his text books in his locker and his backpack. Sighing to have the load off. He took the three binders out of his backpack and looked.  
  
"Chemestry first block, Ms. Ennison is going to hate me for my report!"  
  
Haley looked over and smiled. "Why? How many pages is it?"  
  
Vincent just smirked and pulled it out of his binder, it looked like a short story. "Fourteen..." He chuckled weakly.  
  
Haley looked "You know Vince, contrary to popular belief, this isnt a colege." She smiled, grabbing her Physics textbook and binder and locking up her locker, walking over to vincent, she gave him a kiss. "See you at lunch okie Vince?"  
  
Vincent just nodded and watched her walk off. He was really curious to how he could nab a girl like that. Haley was everything a guy could ask for. She was kind, she was pretty, she loved life. She was the kind of person that made even the happiest people happier with her presence. He walked slowly to Chemestry class...  
  
Vincent sat boringly through chemestry. It was review for the unit test so it wasnt too pressing. Concidering he'd practically memorized the unit, not to mention 80% of the text book. He was realatively good to go. He however sat through the class in mid-dreamy state. Thinking of Haley and waiting for the bell to ring. When it did he was thankful. He walked back to his locker and got his Trigonometry books. He wandered to room 340 and sat down, in his seat. Third row from the back, very left corner.  
  
He liked Trig, math was not his strong point and it really challenged him, he had to work for it. And even though he was only getting a 79, he was very proud of it. Because he was practically math inept. But when all his grades were inthe mid 90's it was kind of a reality check, a weak spot. It was his determination to get atleast something in the 80's but his Trig grade was at one point, at 64. That was embarassing.  
  
The bell rang and he groaned, he'd barely started the second page of his trig homework and he really didnt want to have to have any homework that period. Ah well, he always had trig homework. He stood up and walked to his locker. He opened it up and tossed his binder into it and then pulled his lunch out of his locker, turning around Haley was already there. "Hey you, you look stressed, new unit in trig?"  
  
Vincent nodded with a sigh. "And i got like 3 pages of homework!" He just took the hug she offered him and looked to her with a smile.  
  
Haley smiled and looked to him with a grin as she looked at his lunch back. "Put that thing away Vincent, I'll buy ya lunch, sound good?"  
  
Vincent by no means was a fan of the caffeteria food but this was beter than anything his mother would make him. Not that he disliked his mothers cooking, he just didnt have a craving for peanut butter and jam sandwiches... not anytime in the last 4 years, anyway.  
  
They walked to the caffeteria, and as usual, it was very packed. They swerved through the rows of students and got in line for the student ran pizza parlor in the caffeteria. Vincent and Haley waited patiently in line, the line did indeed take its time but they werent 100% worried. The line moved along gradually and eventually they got to the front.  
  
Haley smirked "Can I get two slices of pepperoni, and two slices of Hawaiian" She paid the pizza and they found and empty table in the caffeteria for them to sit at. "How you doing Vince?"  
  
Vince took a peice of pizza and took a bite. "Im not bad. I was a bit frustrated in Chem, but eh that is life, right?" Haley just nodded and he thought for a bit. "Wanna go get icecream after school? I can walk you home."  
  
Haley nodded with a warm smile "I'd love that Vince." She grinned and Vincent smiled. She was the only one that vincent let call him 'vince' his friend tried calling him Vinnie once, that ended quickly, along with a broken nose. But he'd never be able to hit Haley, or tell her he didnt like her calling him that. Just the fact that she looked at him the way she did was good enough for Vince.  
  
Vincent just grinned "Good... I think I have enough cash to string together a couple ice cream cones. If not, I got ice cream at my house, we can get creative."  
  
Haley nodded. "That sounds great Vince. Listen, I gotta go and find Ashley, she has my textbook that I need for next period." She gave Vincent a kiss before she stood up. "See you afterschool Vince." And with that she walked off.  
  
Vincent just ate his pizza by himself, silently, about to finish his last peice before Jimmy Garner showed up again. Vincent groaned and tried to leave, but was soon stopped. "Hey Vincent, how are you doing?" Jimmy slapped the pizza off the table and his friends, his 'posse' laughed. Vincent groaned. He deep down, wasnt the nice mannored person that everyone invisioned. He had a dark, very dark sadistic side. He only however had one reason to unleash it. Jimmy Garner was that reason.  
  
"Fuck off Jimmy." He suddenly said, anyone that knew Vincent knew that he wasnt really the type to swear.  
  
Jimmy and his boy's just laughed. "What's that Vincent? Getting angry? dont like it when people that are beter than you try to prove it."  
  
Vincent stood up and pushed Jimmy out of the way. "You're not beter than me, you're nothing beter than the dust on my shoe!"  
  
Jimmy shook his head "You son of a-..." and threw his fist at Vincent, and thats when Vincent dropped like a bag of bricks.  
  
Next thing Vincent knew, he woke up in the nurses room. He felt a bandage on his forhead, and his head was throbing. "Ugh... wh-where am I?"  
  
The Nurse just smiled. "You're in the nurses room. You had a bad fall after your little scrap. You hit your head on the table, got a nasty cut... You also have a black eye."  
  
Vincent sighed, great, he missed a whole class and a half, he was out. He felt like a wuss. He couldnt even fight Jimmy Garner. He heard a knock at the door. Soon Haley came in. "Vince!" She ran upto him and gave him a giant hug. He groaned a bit when she hugged him. "Are you okay?" she said as she gave an inspection of his wounds. "Im so sorry I left you in there, I should've taken you to find Ashley with me or something, ugh. That Jimmy is so immature."  
  
Vincent sighed. "I just have to get the first punch next time." He sat up. "What time is it?"  
  
The nurse smiled. "About 3:20, School got out already, you woke but i just let you sleep because you had a pretty hard fall there. You also have an concussion. So be careful with the physical activity okay?"  
  
Vincent was already standing up. Headaches were no problem, afterall. Vincent had periodical visions, then suffered this odd deja vu on an almost eerie regularity. And those visions were followed more often by crazy headaches. "Thank you." Haley helped him out of the room.  
  
The nurse just smiled. "Anytime!"  
  
Haley looked "Ugh, I really hate that Jimmy Garner! He tries to be so tough. Real tough picking on you!"  
  
Vincent groaned. "Thanks Haley, I really feel tough now." He said as they wandered to the area their lockers were at.  
  
Haley just hugged him. "Im sorry Vince, you know what I mean." Vincent just nodded and went to collect his stuff. He slung his backpack over his shoulder. And looked as Haley was ready to go, they walked out the school. "What kind of ice cream we gonna get?" she asked curiously.  
  
Vincent shrugged as they began their walk. "Im really not sure to be honest. Dairy Queen? Something simple. I really want a blizzard."  
  
Haley mmed and smirked. "ohh! I have a huge craving for a skor blizzard!" She smiled. They continued walking. Eventually they got to the DQ, and they ordered their blizzards. Vincent didnt have enough for the two blizzards so Haley picked up the difference, which happened to be most of the bill. They sat down. Vincent sighed. "Sorry I didnt have enough, I could've swore I had atleast 10 bucks."  
  
Haley took his hand and squeezed it. "Its fine Vince, dont worry, Im rich afterall!" Haley worked at the local art gallery, she got plenty of hours, not to mention her parents pockets were very very deep. She just smiled and ate her Skor blizzard slowly. She loved them with a passion.  
  
He just nodded slowly as he looked at her, so beautiful, enjoying her blizzard. She looked so peaceful. Made him feel good. He checked his watch, quarter to 5. The hike to the DQ was quite a ways, thankfully she didnt live too far from him. So he could walk her home and be home by 6:30-7:00 ish. Sounded like a plan, having a broken car sucked. "You almost done Haley?"  
  
She just smiled looking to Vincent with a smile. She nodded as she finished off her blizard. She liked to enjoy her blizzards, out of all the people she knew, or had ever met. She'd never seen someone scarf down a blizzard like Vincent could, it was like almost as if the ice cream wasnt cold at all, spoonful after spoonful he just ate and she smiled. "Sorry, I just like these so much. I take my time with them, you know?"  
  
Vincent just smiled. "Yeah, Im impartial, i just eat, ya know? Gotta get some fat on me somehow." He joked with a slight chuckle.  
  
"You are rather scrawny I suppose Vince." Haley giggled and finished her Skor blizzard. "There, all done Vince, we can go now." she said taking her cup and his and trashing them. Vincent followed behind, walking upto her and grabbing her hand. They walked down the street together.  
  
Vincent looked down and groaned. "Fucking shoes, they never stay tied up..." Haley walked towards the walk. But suddenly vincent had another vision... It was Haley, she was walking, she tripped, and got clipped. Clipped by a speeding vehicle. Vicnent just blinked a few times, and looked up. And sped up to come after her.  
  
Haley was walking, she turned around and looked to Vincent. "Jeez slow poke! Hurry up!" She turned around and all of a sudden she stumbled onto the road, and it was just like his vision. She was hit, by a large dodge ram pickup. Vincent's eyes grew large as he sprinted out to her. Trafic slowed to a hault. "HALEY!!! SOMEBODY CALL 9-1-1!!!"  
  
It took about 15 minutes for somebody to call the hospital and for an ambulance to arrive. Vincent stayed by her side for as long as he could. But after a while he had to wait in the waiting area. It was roughly 9:00 PM, both Haley's parents and Brother came to check up on her as well. A doctor wandered out, holding a clip board. "Are you Haley's family?"  
  
Her father spoke up, a very large, powerful looking man. His voice was strong and his posture just amplified his powerful being. "Is my daughter alright."  
  
The doctor sighed, this was always the hardest part. "Im sorry sir... we've tried everything. Eventually her system was overcome. She had severe internal injuries, 4 broken ribs and a sever head laceration. She choked to death on her own blood. Im sorry."  
  
Haley's mother just sobbed into her husband's arms. Haley's brother Jimmy just kind of sat there. Looking to his father, unsure of what to do. The doctor looked "Im sorry, I will, give you some time if you need it." Vincent just sat there, he probably didnt blink for the entire time. He saw it coming, he could've stopped it. He could have prevented it... why didn't he, why coudlnt he. Tears gently escaped down his cheeks. And he too was now crying...  
  
Vincents mother came by to pick him up. At roughly Quarter after 9. He didnt speak the whole way home, he had this empty expression on his face. His mother was worried, but he still didnt say anything. Not until they got home, Vincents mother unlocked the front door and walked in Vincent slowly stalked inside.  
  
"Vincent hunnie, are you okay?"  
  
Vincent didnt speak very loudly, he just walked to the staircase. "No..." he said softly as he walked up the steps to his bedroom. 


	2. Chapter 2: Back To School

The Funeral was the most painful thing that Vincent had ever experienced in his life. His mother went with him. To be his shoulder to lean on. Haley really wasn't just Vincent's true love. His first love. But she was his only friend, his best friend. They connected so well on so many levels. That it hurt Vincent so much to deal with the funeral, it was this evil stinging pain that just wouldnt go away. He wore his best suit. A black one, with a black suit and tie.  
  
He looked over the casket to the people around him. Haley's family, her mother and father. Her little brother. They looked as if something was ripped away from them. And in all honesty it was true. And Vincent felt like it was his fault. He could have stopped it, but why didnt he. It had been a thought that ran through his mind every second of every day.  
  
Mr. Norton looked especially vicious, he had this stone set face, very strong, but looked vulnreble. Mrs. Norton was sobbing silently. Her husbands arm around her, holding her into him as she sobbed into a handkercheif. And their son, kept looking over to Vincent, an angry look, but filled with Sadness. Jimmy Norton, one of Jimmy Garner's friends was glaring at vincent when he looked over. Vengence was the look In his eyes.  
  
The funeral dragged on. Vincent said a little bit, and her father spoke a very touching speech. Everyone spoke their words to the casket before it was finally buried. Vincent especially, placing a ring that she bought for him on it, with some roses. Then walking away, before being stopped eventually with Mr. Norton.  
  
"Vincent, your presence, although obviously our daughter would have wanted you here. I personally never want to see your face again. Am I the only one who finds it a bit suspicious that you were the only one there when she died. Yet, you did nothing to stop her, hmm? Answer me!"  
  
Vincent just stood there. Haleys mother, who accually half liked Vincent looked to her husband. "Harold, calm down. It isnt this boy's fault. Leave him be, he's shaken enough from this as any of us are. It is not his fault."  
  
But Mr. Norton powerfully shoved away his wife. And glared at Vincent. "You're dead to me boy. As dead as my daughter is. I dont care if you 'loved' her. You were not, and never would've been good enough for her."  
  
And with that Mr. Norton walked off, Mrs. Norton gave Vincent a hug and walked off. Jimmy Norton walked by and glared at Vincent. "You beter pray I dont see you at school..." And then Vincents Mother just walked him off, back to the car.  
  
"Dont worry Vincent... Those people wont bother you, let them come to terms with what's happened. You need time too, you can take a bit of time off school if you'd like."  
  
And Vincent took time, for about 2 weeks he never left his bedroom. Except for the tuesdays and thursdays he had karate. Vincent rarely spoke. His grades dropped conciderably, as he never did the homework his friends brought home. He was really changed as a person.  
  
As of late, his mother, who was worried to bits of her son's transformation as of late. He'd been not dressing the same, wearing alot of black, even got his hair dyed. Black Jeans, t-shirts, shirts, ect. Very psuedo-gothic kind of clothing at times. She'd been making him see a psychiatrist. Set that her son was really going crazy or something. Vincent however just didnt really ever talk to the psychiatrist.  
  
Vincent wandered into his office again, their scheduled 3:45 meeting every friday afternoon. As usual. Vincent was 15 minutes early but that never stopped him, he just always arrived at 3:30  
  
His psychiatrist, Dr. Jennings. Was a nice man, about 45, balding black hair. a goatee. He dressed very casual for a psychiatrist. Maybe thats why his mother picked him, he was more 'casual' and 'easy going' than most psychiatrists. But vincent saw no point and seeing this man. No point in being here. He was only here to make his mother happy. Regardless of the fact that he felt he'd never be happy again, ever.  
  
"How are you today Vincent?"  
  
Vincent just shrugged and took his seat in the 'bed' as opposed to laying in it like typical patients.  
  
"Your mother tells me you've been going to karate still. That's a good thing, yes?"  
  
Vincent just shrugged lightly. His sleep deprived eyes looked right into Dr. Jennings eyes. He wanted to tell this man somethins so eerily sadistic that even he would be so disturbed. So shocked beyond the widest horaisons. That he'd never have to come back.  
  
"Karate is the only thing, that keeps me alive."  
  
The doctor just nodded.  
  
"What are you saying Vincent? You have plenty to live for."  
  
Vincent sighed and looked at him.  
  
"Doctor. I've told you this countless time's before. I've resurched it. I've looked it up on the internet. Im a mutant, Im precognative. My visions aren't just ironic cases of deja vu. They're fucking visions of the future. I envisioned my love, the one person that held my world together. Die, in my vision, then it happened just moments later! Do you even understand how that feels?"  
  
The Doctor just shook his head. "Well no Vincent, I cant say that I do, but I can tell you that feeling sorry for yourself isn't going to help any more than blaming yourself or doing anything other than moving on will."  
  
Vincent just shook his head. "Doctor... Her father hates me, Im fairly certain her little brother is going to kick my ass the day I go back to school. It's horrible. I hate it. I feel handicapped. I have nothing to support myself. Im empty, so utterly empty. Im a fucking egg, with no shell. Just some random juices laying about, un supported. Nothing's holding me together.  
  
The Doctor looked. "Well... what can you do to maybe, give your life some sort of... I dont know, semblance of togetherness. I mean, it is capable to give yourself those feelings that you had from your other. She physically may not be there. But in your heart, she is still there, yes?"  
  
Vincent only nodded, laying down and sighing. "Maybe, I dont know... I could try to become a cop. If its anything like the police academy movies. It should be a sinch. Im fit, I could do it."  
  
The Doctor chuckled lightly. "A cop, most noble of you."  
  
Vincent nodded slightly. "Well, holding justice and all that. Cleaning up the streets, its just an idea, nothing I feel like taking into action. You know?"  
  
The Doctor nodded. "Hmm... here. Take this perscription to your doctor. We're going to up your prozzac medication. And I strongly suggest you go back to school within the month. Will that be okay Vincent?"  
  
Nodding slightly, he didnt want to but he had no other choice really. He was his doctor. He walked home, gave his mother the perscription and went to bed. It was roughly 5:00 when he got home, he was exhausted. He hadn't slept in 3 days. He'd needed a good sleep, and for the first night in a while, after taking his pills he slept. For a good 15 hours.  
  
Waking up the next day, he felt somewhat rejuvinated. Not nearly enough to feel good about himself. But good enough to not waste away 'feeling sorry for himself' as his doctor worded it. He pulled on his black t-shirt that read "By the time you finish reading this, you're realize you just wasted 10 seconds of your fucking time" t-shirt. The print got smaller as the sentence went on. It made Vincent chuckle when he bought it so he wore it.  
  
He threw on a pair of black pants and got his books ready. School was infac the last thing he wanted to do but 3 weeks of school missed was really going to be a bitch to catch up on. He started his walk to school and he had constant disapprovals in his mind.  
  
'shouldn't be doing this'  
  
'go home vince'  
  
'dont make the wrong decision'  
  
But also there were curiousities in his brain. the side of him that wanted to go back, his ambitions to get good grades and such werent tottaly slaughtered by the death of Haley. However, his muse hadn't died to be in the presence of one person. Jimmy Garner. The man who was walking towards him.  
  
"Hey Vincent! So nice to see your scrawny ass back in school!"  
  
Vincent just pushed passed him and kept walking. Jimmy however was being very persistant.  
  
"Whats wrong, think you're tough shit or something because your girlfriend dies and you come back pulling off this goth fuck act. Vincent you're a loser, and always will be."  
  
Vincent just stopped, dropped his books. Turned around and punched Jimmy in the face, over and over again, it was like he was possessed. He just pummeled into Jimmy, this was 3 years of pent up rage. And Vincent was loving every second of it. Vincent was pulled off of Jimmy by one of his friends. Jimmy was holding his bloody face. Screaming incoherient nothings. Vincnt just got up, grabbed his books and walked to his locker. After he put his things in his locker. He went to the bathroom and cleaned up.  
  
He walked out and noticed some people were giving him looks. He saw a counsellor waving him over. Leading him to his office. Mr. Crow, he never liked Vincent. And the feeling was very much so neutral. He just looked to vincent as he sat down, and vincent sat down.  
  
"Was there a reason for your sudden outburst on Mr. Garner?"  
  
Vincent looked at him.  
  
"Was there a reason?.... Was there a reason!"  
  
He stood up and looked Mr. Crow dead in the eye. "Jimmy Garner has bullied and pushed me around for 3 fucking years, while councellors like you. Have done NOTHING about it."  
  
Mr. Crow looked to vincent. "Dont raise your voic-"  
  
"Shut up!" Vincent announced. "God just listen for once, you're a councellor. Tell the principal this shit for all i care. Im, glad I kicked his ass, and if he even looks at me the wrong way again. Im going to rip his fucking eyeballs out, and shove them down his throat. You can tell Jimmy that, because if I see him. He'll probably get punched in the face again... Have a good day, Mr. Crow."  
  
Vincent went to his locker and got his binder. His day went by relatively well. His classes were pretty easy, he'd easily known all the things. Triginomitry was a bloody migrane in the works though. He knew he'd have trouble with it. But he got through the day, and managed to catch up in chemestry. Which was pretty good for Vince, three weeks of chem, in one day, minding the fact he stayed in at lunch and breaks. To catch up was pretty good. He'd have to do a few labs later in the week, but it was a good day.  
  
Vincent saw Jimmy later that day, 3 times infact. He had two shiners, and a broken nose. He didnt even so much as look at vincent, let alone start anything. Vincent was feeling pretty good about himslelf. He felt like going to the mall..  
  
His walk to the mall was a long one. He walked into his favourite store, the myths, and lore store. He saw something he liked, alot. A very interesting object to say the least. It was called 'the grim reaper.' a very neat scythe. That sat on a wooden bo staff, with the blade that had some intricate carvings on it. He wanted it, very badly.  
  
"Sir, could I get that scythe?"  
  
The man nodded and smirked. Vincent just smirked, paying with his debit card. Thanking god he had a job and was able to afford it. Maybe his mother would be happy that he went out and accually did something. He in all honesty was expeecting a rant about 'violence' again when he got home. As she surely heard about the fight, more like the pummeling he gave. And he was very proud of that as well.  
  
The walk home was a lengthy one, carrying home the box the scythe came in. It thankfully came with a wall mount so he was happy about that. He got home however and was very curious why his house was taped off by police, three cars were there and he sprinted down his street.  
  
"What happened!"  
  
He asked the police officer. Who replied simply.  
  
"There was a shooting... Who are you?"  
  
Vincent just blinked, a shooting, who would try to rob his house, and was his mother okay?  
  
"Im Vincent, I live here! Wheres my mother!"  
  
The cop just put a hand on Vincents shoulder. And sighed, he'd hate to tell he boy this, as most cops disliked this but what else could he do.  
  
"Your mother... she's dead." 


	3. Chapter 3: First Blood

It had been 3 months now. Vincent's love, the only person that made him feel really all that good about himself was gone. And now his mother, shot to death in her own house by a man that the police still havent found. Vincent now virtually had nobody. He was lost on so many fronts. He still saw his psychiatrist wth something to say. He felt like the man was there for him, even though he was doing it just because Vincent was paying him.  
  
He moved into the basement of a friends house, one of the few friends he had left. His friend's mother felt really bad for Vince so atleast that worked out. He also got a job, Working at the video store, not the greatest pay but It was money, he had to pay rent somehow. Vincent had worked hard and was getting into the end of school. He'd more than caught up on his classes. Trig however was like a lost cause, he was trying but barely passing, getting a 67, a low C. But it was okay for vincent. That class was like trying to learn spanish again, or french. He hated french.

Jimmy Garner had no longer been a thorn in Vincent's side either, since the day that he broke Jimmys face. Even Jimmys friends didnt fuck with Vincent, it was a luxury that he enjoyed. However one person that just wouldnt leave him be was Haley's brother, Jimmy. Get rid of one Jimmy, another arises. Jimmy had threatened Vincent's life countless times. And Vincent simply just walked on. He wasnt scared of Jimmy, he wasnt even scared of death. He had no fear anymore.

Vincent disliked alot of things in what he called his 'rebirth' in the wake of all this loss he really had nothing. He had lost many of the few friends that he did have. But he never once complained. He worked his ass off and went day to day doing what he could. It was friday and he was really looking forward to the weekend. However one person was really going to prevent him from enjoying his day. Jimmy Norton.

"Hey Vincent... Where you going?"  
  
Turning around, Vincent wanted very little to do with Jimmy, knowing full well he could kick the little puke's ass if he very well had to. But Vincent would only listen for now. "Can I help you, Jimmy. Why dont you just go off and play with the gnome's like normal children your age?"  
  
Jimmy just glared at Vincent. "Think you can talk down to me because you're older than me. Im not scared of you. I hate you!"  
  
Vincent shrugged and walked off. "Feelings mutual." He said as he walked off. Vincent felt that walking away was the best idea for now. The rest of the day at school went by relatively freely. He breezed through all his classes uninterupted, even got some work done. Vincent really never worked as hard in class anymore. He still had solid grades but he just got bye.

Walking home Vincent really didnt have too much else to do so he took the long way through town. He enjoyed the more 'old england' style of the part of town he walked through to get home. He of course enjoyed walking period. But it was peaceful and it was elegant. It was the kind of place he'd envision himself living in one day.

But today would be much different, as he'd been curious of the small group of people that had been following him. They'd followed him for about a good 20-30 minutes now, he'd even taken a couple off routs just to see. They seemed to be very lax and social within the group but Vincent wasnt naive. He had a feeling they were following him.

Vincent was curious. But he didnt want to seem rude so he simply slowed down, and debating waiting for them. He didnt have to because already one was calling out to him. Not too surprised that it was Jimmy Garner, and a group of his friends. Vincent just groaned. He started walking away but the group quickly caught upto him.

"Hey Vincent, how's it going?" Jimmy smiled and waved, being falsely friendly.

Vincent shrugged. "Nice day, good I suppose. How can I help you And your, friends?"  
  
Jimmy smiled evily and shrugged. "Dont know.. maybe." He didnt finish his sentence before he punched Vincent right in the face. Vincent fell to the ground, dropping his books and falling to a crouched position. It wasnt long before all the boys were kicking at Vincent and punching him. It was only 3 or 4 minutes but they felt like hours before somebody drove by, stopped and chased them away from Vincent. The man was a large man, dressed like he was in the construction buisness.

"You okay kid?"  
  
Vincent only noded, his nose was broken and bleeding. He was handed a roll of paper towel for his wound. He was also hurting. He felt like he broke a rib or something. The man drove Vincent home and during that drive, it was like Vincent's visions were changed. He'd noticed so many things. A man pick pocketed another in the open, who did that! And in an alleyway, a few men were beating a woman, and stealing her purse. Vincent felt so overtly appauled that he almost felt the need to do something about it.

"Thanks..."

He said weakly as he walked into his friends house. His friend Mark who he moved in with was there as Vincent walked in. "Jesus Vincent, you okay?"  
  
Vincent shook his head and walked down to the basement, that was the part of the house he lived in. Sitting down on his couch he flipped on the TV, the news was on. A woman was the anchor, fairly attractive. "Mindy Brendtart" was her name. She was doing an report on the insane increase in crime that the city was going through as of late. They had some sort of professor on who was talking about the way people think and how it related to the increase in crime.

Vincent shook his head, he didnt like it one bit. He knew he could do something about it. That woman being attacked. Nobody even bothered to help her. That scene just played in his mind. He could do something. Be like, Spider-Man or somethng! But Spider-Man had a costume.

"Hmm..."  
  
He looked through his clothes, he didnt have any kind of costume. Nothing he could strap together, and he didnt want to be "Second hand clothes man" so he figured. Why didnt he make something. He wasnt bad with a sewing machine. He looked as he walked back up stairs to Mark. "You got a sewing machine?" He asked simply.

Mark raised an eyebrow. "Umm.. sure dude, in the closet with the vaccum cleaner, why?"  
  
Vincent blinked. "I've got a tear in some clothes, just want to fix them before they become troublesome. You know..."  
  
Mike shrugged. "Ah, well go hard."  
  
Vincent nodded and walked over to the closet, grabbing the sewing machine he hauled it down to the basement. The thing was ancient, he wasn't even sure if it would /work/ or not. He continued as he set it down, he grabbed a note pad and hmmed to himself. "And I need an image before I even start."

He started sketching a few things down. Most were dark drawings, grim-reaper ish, that was the consistancy between the various different drawings. Commenting to himself he thought. "Hmm, I'll need a cloak."

The next day Vincent went to the fantasy shop in the mall, the same shop that he bought his Scythe at. They had cloaks there, he looked as he found one. It was perfect, pitch black. The cloak dangled well to his feet, and draped fully around his body. The hood of the cloak, the front draped down past his face, covering it almost like a mask. Yet he could still see perfectly out of it. It was perfect. "How much for this cloak?" he asked putting it back on the hanger and looking to her.

"220" the man at the desk replied. Vincent sighed, that'd eat up most of his paycheck and he had to get groceries. He didnt care, his dream to uphold justice held presidence. "Okay." Vincent handed the man his debit card and payed for the cloak. Which the man put into a box, folding up the cloak. Vincent took the cloak and walked back home.

Once he got home he layed the cloak down and started cutting up in various placs near the bottom of the cloak, giving it a shredded appearance. Pretty much laying waste to the 220 dollar cloak, but Vincent didnt care, he had a vision. He looked through his clothes, a pair of dark black pants he found would be perfect, and a black shirt he had was awesome, the sleves hung low kind of a gothic type shirt. He had some black dirt biking gloves that would have to do until he could get some good gloves. Trying it all on, he looked in the mirror.

"I somehow have the feeling I wont be striking fear into anybody. Not without a weapon."

He thought for a bit, then it hit him, looking to the wall he pulled his scythe off the wall and held it. Looking he smiled. "Wow, despite its size I can hide it in my cloak." he flipped it so the blade was facing down and away, and it was as if they wouldnt even notice.

"Perfect."

He opened the basement window and crawled out of it, dealing with the scythe first, then pulling himself up and out. Quickly exiting to the back alleyway. He noticed something peculiar. His Scythe had green vein like glowing patterns on it. It was lighter, and it only lit up when he was holding it. "Interesting." He found this very perplexing the veins slowly crept over his hands he could feel it. There was something about this scythe.

Vincent felt light, he didnt quite get it. he hopped and kind of hovered... He landed on mental whim and blinked. This time he right leapt and soared up into the air. The surge of adrenaline as he was starting to fly. He blinked as he soared over the town. Landing on a rooftop he caught his breath. "I can fly..."

Catching his breath as, regardless of the powers that the scythe had granted him. It took some kind of energy to fly and it exhausted him. He crouched on the roof and hopped down into the alleyway. He blended into the alleyway. Like a solider in a forest. He crept silently as silent as night as he turned, looking. Two men were crowding another, pushing him into the wall.

Vincent glared. Scum these people were. He crept upto them in the dark, maybe being lightly illuminated by the neon sign above one of the doors. But when he kicked a beer can the two men looked up and at him. One let go of the man he was holding, who fell to the ground.

"Well what do we got here? The grim reaper?" The man elbowed his friend and they both began to chuckle.

Vincent just remained silent, looking to the two of them, feeling the outmost disgust. He tightened his grip on his scythe. With two steps he'd come upto the men, his movements were very fluent, graceful almost like a balet. He jabbed the man in the gut with the scythe, twisted. Cut the man beside him with the scythe, right across the abdomen, then kicked him in the head, swinging around he dug his scythe into the other man's back. Yanking it out they both fell to the ground. Vincent kicked the man over and looked at him. His dark eyes peering into the thugs. "I am.. Your worst nightmare... "

He said walking over to the man who was huddled by the wall, attaching his scythe to a snap he put on his waist, so it hung in his cloak, the blade hanging at the ground and away from him. He helped him up. The man just stuttered.. "t-th-thank you!" he said before running off. The thug looked at him. "You'll regret this... punk. You'll wish you never got into Norman Norton's buisness!" He said before he died. Vincent just spat at him. "Preach to the choire jackass..." And leapt up onto the roof.

"Norman Norton... Haley's father?" He blinked, shaking his head. The possibility was there but it didnt make any sense. But it lurked in the back of his mind... "No way..." He leapt up and flew home... his first encounter wih any kind of crime had left him stressed. He needed to think this through. Was Norman Norton some sort of crime kingpin?


	4. Chapter 4: Blood Bank

Vincent was on his computer, he had a very large cup of coffee, only half full. And it was roughly 3:30 in the morning. He had school in roughly 3 hours. But he was determined to get all the information on Norman Norton that he could find. So far he'd documented quite the interesting biography. But the Internet wasnt going to be solid enough for any kind of leads. He was sure Norton wasn't the clean debonaire buisnessman that his rep on the net lead him to believe. "This is bullshit."  
  
He shutdown his computer and groaned, he was going to feel like shit in the morning but at least. He'd get some sleep. He'd probably have been beter off with none, but crawling into bed, he slept. Soundly and got a few hours of sleep, only to be rudely awakened by the shreiking blasts of his alarm clock. He wiped his eyes, felt horrible, that coffee was nothing but evil for him. He showered then got dressed, left for school.

School was nothing special. Most of the classes and lunch was devoted to sleeping. He'd probably regret that. But he got enough work done in class in a zombified mid-sleep state that it didnt really matter. Norman Norton was on his mind. If thugs were warning Vincent, just what was Norton running. He'd have to go get some answers, but he wasn't sure exactally where.

The bell to end final period rang and Vincent slowly dragged himself to his locker. Noticing somebody waiting for him. It was Jimmy Norton... Vincent's body ached from that attack and he instantly found himself pacing towards Jimmy. Jimmy had an sinister smile. He welcomed Vincent. "Vincent how ni-"  
  
But Vincent cut him off with a swift right hand, a solid fist right to the nose, rocking Jimmy into the locker. Vincent continued, holding his binder like a bat and swinging as he whacked Jimmy across the nose, his face bloody, his nose broken. Vincent threw him out of the way. "Fuck off, you little shit!" He cursed at Jimmy, groaning. "You owe me a fucking binder." he said glaring at him. Jimmy looked scared, Like a five year old watching his first horror movie.

Vincent put his binder in his backpack and fled the school, feeling a sinister joy in simply putting Jimmy Norton in his place. He'd hoped that, that would be another problem he wouldnt have to deal with. He walked home and groaned, he was exhausted but he had a plan for the evening. Getting home he downed 4 quick cups of coffee. He hoped that'd keep him going. He didnt drink that much coffee but he knew that'd be more than enough.

Vincent grabbed his 'uniform' so to speak. He grabbed a map of the City... and began mapping out an area that he was going to cover in tonights run. He was going to commit to the vigillante. It was a full time thing, but he had two agendas. One, to find out what Norman Nortan was upto, and two, to make sure the city was safe. If crime was at an all time high, It was upto him to bring a stop to things.

Vincent looked, it was about dawn. The sun was going down and he smirked, he gripped his Scythe. And leapt up, scoaring into the sky. Vincent smiled, eventhough he'd even be ashamed to be mentioned with the emmotion. Flying was the only thing that made him remotely happy. He landed on the roof of a skyscraper. Looking over Milwaukee. He just thought of where to go first. Looking to the sky. Only one person existed that he longed for in his heart. Haley, but her family seemingly enshrouded in crime. No wonder they were so exclusive towards him.

He just watched and he debated what section of town to check out. He headed over to the part of town known more or less for its drug and crime problems. The part of town that the buisness owners generally avoid but only set up shop when they're at that very specific level of desperation. He flew over and landed atop a convinence store. He looked down the street. It was insane, down the road, an electronics store was being robbed. And across the street a few guys were robbing a liquor store. It almost wasnt worth it.

But the fish he was trying to lure didnt operate in the main streets, robbing stores and mugging pedestrians. The fish he was trying to fry were the back alley lurkers. The drug dealers, the informants, if you will. He looked, there was nothing here, he landed into the alley, it was dark enough that he had very little sense of detection. It was almost like intuition. Vincent melded into the darkness like chocolate, strawberry, vanilla icecream melds together.

A man was standing against the brick wall of a appartment building. Vincent recognised him... that day he walked home from school. He was one of the muggers that was attacking that woman. Vincent wanted to pull out his scythe and slice him a new one right then. But he'd have to see if he could get some information from him. Vincent walked upto him. "We need to have a talk."  
  
The man raised an eyebrow at him. He'd not exactally seen too many 'vigilantes' around. "The fuck do you want?"  
  
Vincent only glared. "What do you know of Norman Norton." He asked, deadpan in his voice, determination and outmost distaste.

The man looked "What of him, he's that billionare, what do you want, weirdo?"  
  
Vincent grabbed him, threw him to the ground and drew his scythe, holding the blade against the side of his neck. "I will slice your head off faster than smearing butter on a peice of bread. Your head's butter, that wall is bread." He glared. "Now tell me, WHAT do you know of Norman Norton."

The guy was scared shitless, he almost looked like he wanted to cry. "Normon Norton... he's ... he's dirtier than a 5 dollar hooker. His buisness is just a coverup for the fact that he makes millions monthly on his drug ring...."  
  
Vincent glared. "Do you deal for him?"  
  
The guy shook his head, wincing as his skin rubbed against the blade of the Scythe. "N-No! Not recently, I used to but... he didnt need me. Bigger fish to f-fry as they say!"

Vincent looked. "Who can I talk to... to find out more."

The guy was feared for his life, he didnt want to die. Infact, death was the last thing he wanted to do. He just thought. "His name is ... Peter, Peter Garner. He's Norman Nortan's right hand man. Pretty much his street connection."  
  
Peter Garner... this name rang bells in his ears. Jimmy Garner's father maybe? Either way, he would have to find him and he had an idea that it wouldnt be the easiest of tasks. But Vincent was much more than motivated to figure all this out. If he was going to start a new life as a vigilante, he'd have to keep working hard and adjusting to the work load. "Hmm... Alright." He said stepping away and the man sat up. Vincent flipped his scythe around and batted him across the jaw.

Turning around he leapt, soaring up into the air. He soared towards the finer section of town. Knowing full well what he had to do. As he was flying overhead however, he had another vision. Suddenly, he saw a large explosion, an armoured car pulling up and a large number of men proceeding to break into the bank... It was his second vision, and this time he knew he could stop it from becoming a reality. Atleast, the end result.

The bank was about a 2-3 minute flight away. He could see a few men setting up the bomb. He landed infront of them, and one of them looked up. "What the fuck? Who invited the halloween freak?" And he started walking towards vincent. Vincent took a step towards him, kneed him in the gut then kicked him in the back of the head, he was down for the count.

The second man was fumbling a radio in his hand. "G-guys, unexpected company... some freak in a clo-" He couldnt finish the message before Vincent was slicing his hand off with his scythe and the mans sentence ended first with a scream, then was quickly silenced when vincent decapitated him with his scythe. "Shut the fuck up..."

Vincent glared, looking at the door. "They want in the bank, they're going to have to go through me." He was careful, he knew he couldnt leave any evidense that it was him. The police were suspicious as is after his last scythe endevour. He could only assume the truck was blocks away, he took the dynamite... it was wired it just wasn't connected. "Hmm..." He flew upto the sky, he attached sticks of dynamite to the lights, taking one of the sticks before he finished. He then took the trigger and positioned himself on the roof.

As if on que. The truck showed up, and it auto triggered, taking out all the lights on the street with a very vibrant explosion. A yell could be heard as Vincent's keen eye watched. He felt as natural in the darkness as he felt in daylight. Because his secondary mutant power, aside of precognition was the natural ability to see in the dark. Something had had only manifested recently. So vincent had this planned out.  
  
"What the fuck is going on? Who hit the lights... why isnt the bank on. Get the flash lights, didnt think we'd need them this early."  
  
"Boss... What the hell?"  
  
"I dont know.. maybe oh jesus christ!"  
  
The head man that was leading them had stumbled upon the rather decapitated demolitions member and coughed, then looked aside to vomit. Wiping his cheeks. He could hear the murmrmer of the other man."Doug?"

A man's voice was very faint. Vincent could only assume that it was Doug, the man he simply knocked out. "... some freak, in a cloak. With a scythe."  
  
The head man groaned. "Get the guns, this could get icky boys. Jeff, Pierre, go get the door." Soon flash lights were shining all over the place as two men proceeded to break into the bank. The alarm sounded with a shreik that even Vincent cursed from but a few gunshots later that alarm was deafened. "Comeon, lets go."Vincent watched as the lights dissapeared, obviously the men progressed into the bank.

Vincent dropped to the ground and snuck in after them, illuminated by nothing in the dark insides of the bank. This would be his stomping ground. He stalked around, looking as a few of the men were trying to crack into the safe, a couple were keeping watch, Vincent knew the watch-men would be easiest to take out, but he had a feeling he couldnt do this without drawing all their fire at once.

Vincent looked as he quickly shuffled through his pockets. "Fuck, only one match..." he lit it and lit the fuse. And looked, the two man standing watch were nodding to eachother and proceding towards him, on instinct, and a bit of over-anxousness. He threw the stick of dynamite. This freaked out the two guards who screamed look out as it landed near the men cracking the safe. With a crackling bang the dynamite stick exploded, the two guards were heading towards Vincent.

He leapt towards the, ducking under ones kick he stood up then kicked the man in the face, drawing his scythe. He hit the man in the back with the butt end, turned around and sliced the other man right in the gut, who's agonizing scream then pain fillled moans filled the room as he fell to the ground. He turned around, and slicked at the other man before he could get a shot off, landing his scythe right in his shoulder. The man screamed and fired off random shots before he fell to the ground. This caused Vincent to dive out of the way.

Vincent got up and walked over to the downed man. Grabbing his Scythe out of them man, more like forcing it out of the man he turned around, and was quick to throw himself through an adjecent window to dodge the oncoming hail of bulletfire.  
  
Vincent winced as his body colided with and bowled down whoever's large oak desk with all its things on it. Computers, folders ect. He slowly got up and groaned, his whole body felt like pain. He grabbed his scythe then opened the door and dove as gunfire automatically assumed his position, he crouched in the darkness, they couldnt see him, the few men that were left, by his count two were missing which meant they were off somewhere else in the bank.

He kept low, the men had stopped shooting in his general direction and were now looking for him, Keeping crouched against the counter where you fill out withdrawl slips. He watched as one walked around towards him, springing up he swung with his scythe as the blade dug into the mans chest, he didnt have time to scream before Vincent was withdrawling the blade and creeping up on the second man in the large room.

This one had hastefully resumed his activity to get the safe open. And he was working vigilently, before vincent tapped him on the shoulder, and punched him in the face. Kicking him across the jaw for good measure when he was down.

Vincent looked, he noticed only one hallway that lead away from the room that they were in, so he followed it. It was quiet so he was very intent on keeping it that way as he snuck. Looking as he turned the corner, the two were coming back. He waited around the corner, hearing their footsteps, he flew back into the main room.

"Let's see if they got into that safe" The lead man said as he rounded the hall to walk into the main room, stopping at the entryway, the man with him "What the FUCK!" He yelled looking to the other man. "Go find whoever the fuck is doing this!" The man with him started walking off. The lead man drew his gun and walked back down the hallway. The scream of his buddy as he was struck by Vincent's scythe echoed throughout the bank.

The lead man slowly turned around, fear leached off his body like an unpleasent odor. He looked around the room, saw nothing... He couldnt even blink before the silhouette of the figure swept infront of him, the shine of the light off his scythe illuminating it as it swept past his arms. Slicing them like a fine butter. He couldnt even wince or make a noise. Vincent's fist hit his throat, colapsing it as if it were a frail bridge. The man fell to the ground bleeding and withering in pain. Vincent just got up and attached his scythe to its brace.

"My work here is done..."  
  
He heard Police Syrens off in the distance, walking out the bank he soared up into the air after grabbing ahold of the scythe. Police eventually got to the scene, a good 10-15 minutes late. Typical of the police in Milwaukee, worst in the nation he was sure. He crawled back in the window that he left... throwing his outfit in the wash, being splashed in blood and all he needed to wash it. Putting it on the longest cycle, with the most soap, he prayed the bloodstains would come out.

He grabbed his polish and began polishing his scythe. Then hanging it back up onto the wall. That was a close call with the police tonight, he hoped as he got ready for bed that this would not be a re-ocurring trend.


	5. Chapter 5: The Darkness

Vincent sat with his friend Davis on the couch, they were watching T.V, it was about 5:00 so the news was coming on. The breaking story was of certain interest to him. Because it was him! He looked as Davis looked to him.

"I hear that guy has no soul! He's like death, just slices up and kills all the criminals he encounters with his scythe!"  
  
The news anchor went on to read this report: "Crime, running rampant on our streets. But lately Milwaukee has adopted its own 'superhero' or, 'menace' depending who you ask. This hooded man has donned the identity that most milwaukians infamously or endearingly call "Darkness." Police have however been on the look for this vigillante. As it is illegal. So, if you see him, regard him with extreme caution. Police urge outmost caution. His victims are often most mutilated and outright decimated. But all his encounters have been linked with numerous crimes. Including his Northern Grand Bank bust of a few nights ago."  
  
Vincent looked "Gee, that guy must be some kinda do-gooder, one of those really over the top guys. Know what I mean?" He said somewhat uneasily.

Davis just laughed. "Dude, this guy's a nut. He walks around with a scythe for christs sakes." Davis said with a slight laugh. "I mean, what does it take for somebody to just decide to do something like that. Take the law into their own hands like they're the ultimate voice or something."  
  
Vincent only sighed, muttering under his breath. "You'd be surprised."  
  
"What?" Davis looked with an eyebrow raised, having missed what Vincent said.

"Nothing, Whatever this guy's doing, he's doing it because he feels its what's right. I mean look at this, half of these people dont even care. I mean they've shown statistics, in the 2 weeks that this "Darkness" has been in town, crime's been cut down 30, sure murders and such are up, but i mean. Shit, its people dieing that have killed and raped in the past, right?"  
  
Davis just blinked. "Uh sure. I still think the guy's a nut but whatever, Im realy impartial to the guy, if he's 'cleaning' up the streets by messing them up a little, and if he feels that's the way to do it. Then more power to him, but thats not how i'd deal with something like that."

"Well how would you deal with that if you were him, hmm?" Vincent asked curiously.

Davis laughed. "Well if I was a mutie, or just a crazy nut like him. I'd tottaly be more like those Team Mutant X guys! They're so awesome."  
  
Vincent nodded. "Team Mutant X is pretty dynamic yes."

Davis just nodded."Yeah, Vintage, the way he shoots those energy blasts. Its so cool!"  
  
"I guess..." Vincent hid his dissapointment, his mutant powers were pretty boring, he was precognative, at what seemed like would be on and off, and he could see in the dark, real exciting. He felt kinda second class with his powers. He just shrugged. "Team Mutant X is an established group of heroes, just give this 'Darkness' guy a chance."

"I guess... Afterall, its not like he's robbed banks or shot up a daycare or something." Davis said off handedly. Walking into the kitchen. Vincent looked to the clock and headed into the basement.

"If anybody calls, Im busy." He said walking into the basement.

"Hah, Like anybody..." He turned to make a joke at vincent but Vincent was already down into the basement.

Vincent had some last moment adjustments to make to his costume. Adding some lightweight bulletproof metal that he 'borrowed' from the institute of technology and sewed it into his costume. He was still vulnreble but atleast his torso was protected. Pulling it on to see how it fit, thanks to the comforters he added, the costume fit like a glove. Pulling on his cloak, he smirked. "Time for another wonderful evening." He muttered to himself sarcastically. Pulling his cloak over his head, he also made himself a mask that fit over his eyes like a visor, just incase.

He looked, as it was nearing dawn, he had a place to be. He knew one Peter Garner was making a very large deal down by the docks that Vincent wasn't going to miss for the world. He grabbed his scythe and crawled out his window, dissapearing into the sky like a bolt of lightning.

Soaring amoung the clouds was the only really satisfying feeling that he was really ever given now adays. He approached the docks, his head flashed, another vision? Now? A car was speeding down the road, a woman at an intersection. He didnt need to finish the vision to know where this was headed, immediately he tailed the speeding car, landing on its hood he drew his scythe, and slashed it into the windshield, a shatter of the windshield, and the car swerved out of the way.

Vincent leapt off the car, tackling the woman who was still in the cars path out of the way. Then watched as the car crashed into a wall. Looking to the woman he just sprinted to the car. The man was unconcious, or possibly dead, having not been wearing his seatbelt it caused him to rather become one with Vincnt's scythe. Vincent yanked his scythe out of the man and cursed under his breath. Attaching his scythe to his waist side sheathe. He just groaned as he flew off. Leaving the woman with this overwhelming sense of joy, knowing she'd surely be dead if he hadn't saved her.

Vincent soared towards the docks. His precognative sense didn't go off, it was before he knew it that he felt the blast explode as he soared near the rooftop. The blast making him lose his focus and soar to the ground, hitting the pavement he felt the crack as he was sure he broke a few ribs. Spitting out some blood he heard some maniacle laughter.

A giant of a man walked towards vincent holding a rocket launcher. The man cackling insanely. "Haha, 'the darkness' the city's most feared vigilante since god knows when. And a simple missblast of a rocket launcher took him down, what a joke.

Vincent winced, he didnt like this feeling, the pain flowed through his body like a virus. Something slowing him down, a sign of weakness that he didnt want to exhibit. Vincent slowly got to his feet but feeling the man grab his shirt and throw him down the street with uncanny strength was surprising to say the least. 'Great, a mutant.' was what was going through his head before he hit the pavement, rolling like a ragdoll along the road before his body slowed to a hault.

"Hahahah!" The man's laughter was already irritating Vincent. He tried his damndest to push himself up to his feet. Groggily doing so. "You're a joke 'The Darkness' Soaring the streets in the night like a joke. It's not even dark!"  
  
Vincent chuckled as he stood rather shakily. Drawing a few throwing daggers from his belt. "On the contrary fuck bag." He threw the daggers, one after another, and hit each street light around their immediate area. They were surrounded in darkness. Darkness is where Vincent's game was at its prime. Drawing his scythe he looked at the man.

"How do you feel to know you cant even see me?" He hovered towards the man, simply smacking him aside the face with his scythe, dropping to the ground then hitting him with a thunderous kick to the solarplexis. The man staggered back, coughing greatly, readying his rocket launcher he fired at Vincent's general area. Vincent rolled out of the way, wincing as he felt that unfamiliar pain though he was sure it was much better than accually being hit by the rocket. Vinceng groaned. The man was walking towards him, he was making too much noise.

"You may be able to see in the darkn, but I can hear you just as easily as you can see me." He punched Vincent in the face, a thunderous right hook followed by a shattering left jab that sent vincent reeling. The lunatic cackled as he grabbed Vincent and spun, throwing him towards a building. Vincents body thundered as it made its mark on the wall, going through the buildings wall as if it were cardboard or drywall or something.

Vincent layed there simply and didnt bother getting up, opting to roll over and crawl towards the hole that the man helped him make. Groaning he drew his scythe. The lunatic wasnt exactally quiet as he entered the hole vincent made "Where are you da-." His sentence cut short with the strangling noise he made when Vincent dug his scythe into the front of the guy's neck. Eventually slicing through it like butter, decapitating the man effortlessly. Vincent then simply layed down. His body floating in perpetual pool of pain.

"I hate missile launchers... So very very much." He kind of just sat there, but realizing this wasnt exactally the best place to take a power-rest. He stood up and soared into the sky. Landing on a rooftop he just kinda fell to his hands and knees. His ribcage felt like a thundering shell of agony. He cursed loudly as he heard a vehicle arrive to the nearby area. He just layed behind the wall listening to the cops. One's spoke rather harshly. The other seemed nervous, shy, rather laid back though.

The harsher sounding man spoke first, "Darkness was here...."  
  
"How are you sure, sir?" The cop observed the disembodied head of the lunatic. "I mean... sure, this guy's head was taken off but the destruction . He's never left behind this much of a mess."  
  
The detective picked up the missile launcher with a grunt. "This..." He looked "Is why there is so much destruction. Our steroid happy buddy over here, and his toy obviously had it out for our scythe weilding friend."

The cop blinked. "Well I think its obvious who lost sir."  
  
"Indeed... get the cleanup crew here Garmon... lets get out of here." The detective was done, he was walking to the car where it was relatively warm and an even warmer coffee was waiting for him. The cop got on his cell phone and looke up at where a large chunk of the building was missing. Shaking his head he walked to his car and got in. They drove off.

Vincent sighed with a tinge of relief. His ribs didnt hurt any less but the cops were obviously still as oblivious as just what to do with him as they were a week or so ago. Vincent knew he had a place to be. Peter Garner was no doubt having his meeting any moment now at the docks. A meeting Vincent had grand interest in. Vincent forced himself to his feet and soared back up into the air.

He soared towards the docks, the crosstown flight was almost relaxing to Vincent. Vincent saw the docks, and saw a car waiting, he landed on the roof of a dock-side warehouse within listening distance. He smirked as he anticipated something. A man got out of the car as another car pulled up. He opened the hood and pulled out a breifcase. The one man he instantly recognized as Peter Garner, as he's seen him at 'meet the teacher' nights and such with Jimmy, a kid he's glad he got off his back. But one thing surprised him. Jimmy was with his father? What was going on here.

"Dad, why are we waiting here? Mr. Norton wanted me to do some things for him at the warehouse. Why do you need me here?"  
  
Mr. Norton looked inside the breifcase. "Because... these people are untrustworthy in the eyes of Mr. Norton, thats why I've gotten some insurance." he pointed to nearby points, people positioned, snipers hiding out on the rooftops. Vincent blinked. Just what was he in the middle of. "So just incase."

A few asian men in very fancy suits got out of a rather luxurious car. "We have your money. Where is Mr. Norton?"  
  
Peter Garner just smiled. "Mr. Norton is a busy man, we were sent on his behalf. You'll be pleased with our generous sum, im sure." The asian man took the breifcase and snapped his fingers.

"Your boss is a very wise man, and very smart to deal with us, this will definately ease relations with the families im sure."

Peter only nodded. "That is Mr. Norton's intentions afterall." They exchanged breifcases after the asian man was brought his own, similar looking breifcase. "This is just a sample, you understand. The full shipment will be delivered to your warehouse as planned."  
  
Peter blinked as he inspected the asian man's 'sample' "This is magificent." he snorted the line and blinked a few times. It was clear to Vincent that they were dealing cocaine of some sorts. Vincent watched simply as they started to exchange details of the meeting, this is what he wanted to hear.

Peter spoke clearly, obviously wanting to get out of there immediately. "Your shipment is to arrive at the warehouse at immediately sunday at midnight. Be careful. Mr. Norton is a publicly known icon, and if your mistakes lead to any form of tarnishing his reputation. You can expect due treatment and response."  
  
The asian was barely phased by Peter Garner's threat. "You can be assured this will be handled professionally and responsibly. Tell Mr. Garner to expect us on time."  
  
The two parties got into their respective cars and drove off. Vincent also noticed that the snipers had packed up and left once they realized the meeting was as expected to go. Vincent waited. "Sunday at midnight... at 'the warehouse' jesus these idiots sure are discrete." He sighed. He'd have to figure things out the old fassioned way.  
  
He flew back home and crept back into his basement. Falling to the ground he looked up once he was in his room, he looked at Davis. "What the fuck! It cant be!"

Vincent pulled back his hood and took off his mask. Coughing a bit as the broke ribs were immensely hurting him. "I can, damnit I can explain."  
  
Davis looked he spoke with a tinge of excitement in his voice. "Explain what? How you're the psycho 'hero' who wanders around cutting criminals up with a scythe!"  
  
"Davis... listen to me!"  
  
"Vincent... dont worry man, I think its the coolest thing ever! A superhero living in my basement. And you, of all people! I never would have guessed."

Vincent blinked... "You're not mad?"  
  
Davis looked and shook his head "Hell no! This is so awesome... I cant wait to-"   
  
Vincent glared. "To what? You cannot tell anybody Davis... I swear to god. You must keep this a secret!"

Davis nodded. "Yeah... holy shit man you're bleeding!"  
  
"I have some broken ribs...and a concussion. Get.. ugh." Vincent fell to the ground unconcious before he could finish his sentence.


End file.
